


More Than a Story

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M, Manip Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Just as there's more to a fairy tale that meets the eye, there's more to Sirius than meets the eye. Natasha just needs to prove it to him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	More Than a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is VoldyIsMyFather and she asked for Natasha Romanov/Sirius Black and Fairy Tale AU. This is currently just the image, but there's always a possibility of this being turned into a story later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Disney for the MCU, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
